


This might be an insane thing to ask.. but do you ever wonder what brains taste like?

by hairyhue



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: M/M, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Zombies, izombie - Freeform, oc might have slight romantic afflictions with blaine, oc zombie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hairyhue/pseuds/hairyhue
Summary: Joseph Carmen is an orphan who lives in and pays for his deceased parents house. He has a pretty stable life, nothing extreme, nothing nonexistent. One night someone breaks in while hes home. And booyah. Things then on go extreme.





	1. Chapter 1

The boy fell to the ground and crawled backwards frantically as a tall pale man stepped in through the broken window. The man made a growling sound and started walking after the terrified teen, who was scrambling to his feet and running out the living room. He bolted up the staircase and made a sharp left, running down the hallway then darting into one of the many spare bedrooms in his parents house.

He could hear the loud footsteps of the intruder clearly, sounding toward him tauntingly. The boy looked around the room, analyzing any possible escape route that he hopefully wont hurt himself by using.

The door handle started rattling and soon enough, the door was kicked in and the man came running toward the teenage male, who in turn, sprinted to an open window, arm outstretched to grab onto the ledge ASAP. Unfortunately, the intruder grabbed him by the ankle and yanked him onto the floor in front of him, his nails leaving small incisions as souvenirs. The boy rolled onto his back and kicked his legs, trying to defend himself as his arms scattered around for anything to use as a weapon against this man.

He screamed for help as the pale attacker gripped his legs and bit into his calve, ripping out a chunk of flesh and chewing it, seeming to enjoy the taste. The blond teen cried out in pain and whimpered, his hand finally clasping around a hockey stick that was stashed under a set of drawers. He pulled it out just as the cannibalistic man was going to take another bite out of his leg and whacked him around the head with it. It only stunned him, made him mad, but the boy was able to muster up enough adrenaline to shove the stick through his eye socket and into his head, causing his body to collapse right next to him on the floor.

______________________________________________

The blond teenager was now sat in the back of an ambulance, paramedics patching up his leg as a police officer took his statement. He looked toward the house and saw the body of the intruder being pushed out on a gurney, the sight of the man made his leg ache more. He looked back at the police officer, who had seemed to be asking another question.

''Sorry.. what did you say?''

 

''I asked what your name was, sir, and where your parents are right now?'' The officer had a notepad in hand and a pen in the other.

 

''Joseph Carmen.'' He replied.

 

''And your parents?'' The man repeated the question.

 

''Dead. My parents are dead.'' Joseph replied, giving a fake but thankful smile at the EMT who had just finished bandaging his wound.

 

The police officer nodded and frowned, turning around and waking to talk to his partners and returning a minute or two later with a phone. ''You got any family, friends, neighbours you can stay with for a few nights?''

 

''I can stay here. Its fine.''

 

I'm afraid we can't let you do that, your house is currently still a crime scene. We can let you gather up a few necessities but then we will have to send you to stay with someone. Got someone in mind? They have a phone number?''

 

Joseph frowned and thank about that for a minute. ''Uhh, yeah, whatever. The number is-''

\-----------------------------------

The police officer had made a call to the number Joseph gave him, then gave him a ride and dropped him off at their house, driving off once they closed the door. Joseph walked in the hallway of the house he had barely visited, looking around and then letting out a sigh.

 

''Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable sweetie? Need anything for the leg?'' Eva asked, she was a parent of a classmate in Josephs school. He didn't know the family all that well, but it was the only safe person he had in his contacts.

 

He shook his head and gave another fake but thankful smile at her. ''No, I'm alright. Could you just show me to where ill be staying?''

 

Eva nodded and lead him up the stairs, down a hallway, and into a room that was pretty much empty. ''You can stay as long as you need dear, we're just down the hall.'' She smiled and closed the door.

 

Joseph walked over to the bed and placed his bag down, sighing again and sitting on the edge. He looked around the room where he'd be sleeping for a while and lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling with a blank expression. ''Fuck.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> extremely short filler chapter

Joseph woke up in the early hours of the morning due to the pain of his leg. The paramedics had disinfected the wound and covered it up with a gauze and bandage and everything seemed fine. Until it started to irritate him. He sat up on the bed and rolled his pyjama pants up to his knee to take a look at it and frowned as he saw fresh blood dripping. He unravelled the bandage and peeled off the gauze and stared in shock as his skin started to knit itself back together.

After around ten minutes, his wound had fully healed and all that was left was dry blood. Not even a scar. Joe shuddered thew the bandage across the room, covering his leg with his pyjamas and curling up on his bed. He must be dreaming this whole thing. There's no may this was even possible.. you cant just.. heal.


End file.
